harry and hermione- together at last?
by hermthe2nd
Summary: they've both changed over the summer but whos gonna make the 1st move? harry? hermione? draco?!?!?! dun dun duuunnnnnnn (where did that come from?) plz r+r ;D thanx xxx also ron/lav
1. chapter one :D

Harry eagerly pushed his trolley, loaded as usual with all his hogwarts gear, through the thick crowds of kings cross. He couldn't believe it was now his 6th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He was no longer the scrawny 11-year-old who nervously approached the station unexpected all the trails and tribulations he was set to go through or at least the people he would meet along the way. 

Harry immediately began to think of the rule breaking and adventures he, Ron and Hermione had had. The mystery of the philosophers stone in his first year, the 

Chambers of Secrets in the second (harry shuddered as he remembered the size on the Basilisk) the secret of Sirius black- Harry's ex-convict godfather and lastly, the memory that had been most painful of all since the day it happened, Cedrics murder by Voldemort. Harry had never been able to look at Cho since. He still, after everything everyone had said, felt terribly to blame for Cedrics death. 

"If only" – harry thought- "we hadn't touched that bloody trophy!"

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a voice shouting towards him. He instantly recognised the voice but the person had changed dramatically. 

"Hermione?!?!"

"Harry!" Hermione instantly hugged harry glad to see him after such a boring holiday. As she hugged him she could feel through his lose muggle clothes that he had built up over the summer.

*Hermione what are you thinking? It's only harry! Yeah _the_ harry who you've had a huge crush on for the past 2years! * 

"Hello? Herm?" 

"Erm.. Yeah… sorry thinking" Hermione said taking a quick glance at those eyes. Those emerald green eyes that caught you and took your breath away. They seemed to be as bright as ever glinting in the sun coming through the windows of the station. 

"Shall we get on the train?" Hermione asked clearing her voice- and her head of harry. 

"Yeah ok…" harry said concerned

"So what happened to you over the summer herm? Where did my little bookworm go?" harry asked jokingly hoping he didn't let on to much that he was mesmerised by her. 

" Your bookworm?!?!" Hermione said poking harry in the ribs but slightly blushing any way. Harry blushed too *** **bugger *he thought.

"Well you know…" 

"Yeah" Hermione said laughing "any way my cousin asked me to got to Spain to see her. She's into girlie stuff. You know make-up, clothes etc. so she sort of gave me 'make- over'. I kinda liked it so I decided to stick with it" hermione said laughing. "But what happened to you Mr potter? Where's that skin and bone I cant see it through all this muscle?" hermione said in a mock voice poking him yet again in the stomach. 

" Oh! aunt petunia signed Dudley up to a gym to try and shift his weight and made me go with him so he wouldn't sneak of to the canteens there." Harry said pleased that hermione had noticed that he had been working out. 

" Ok ladies first" harry said jokingly bowing in front of hermione as they reached the barrier that leads to platform 9 and ¾.

" Why thank you young sir" hermione said giggling "cya there" she said taking one last look at him and winking before disappearing in a crowd of muggles rushing for the 10:50 express to Cardiff. 

* She is so cute sometimes * harry thought to himself smiling. * Oh-my-god!!! Potter what was that? Where did that come from?!?!?! Are you falling for one of your best friends?!?!?!* The truth is, harry answered to himself, I think I already have. Harry thought before disappearing through the barrier leading to his new term at hogwarts. 


	2. chapter two :D

Harry coughed as a gust of smoke blew out from the back of the hogwarts express. Harry soon caught sight of hermione talking to Ron and lavender. Ron and lavender had been going out ever since Ron asked her to the Christmas ball last year. Harry was glad they had finally got together- watching Ron drool over her was getting a bit annoying.

" Hey guys! How's it going you's two?" harry winked at Ron, nudging him with his elbow. Harry laughed at seeing Ron and lavender blush suddenly taking great notice of their shoes and the people around them. Harry looked up to se hermione looking at him smiling. 

"Harry your nasty sometimes" herm said smiling wrapping her arms round harry and ron dragging them all onto the train to find a carriage. They eventually found their usual carriage at the back of the train and harry and hermione walked in leaving Ron and lavender outside talking. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the carriage as harry and herm 'adjusted' to each others 'new looks'. Outside the compartment hermione could hear lavender quietly giggling. 

"Ron! Stop it" lavender was laughing "no ron someone might see us…" hermione listened as ron quickly cut lavender off by what hermione thought was one of his long passionate kisses. Hermione sighed out loud, which made harry look up at her. She looked upset by something. 

"Hey herm what's up?" harry asked her gently moving to sit next to her.

"Nothing" but with that hermione looked up to be greeted by _those _eyes again. She was fixed she couldn't look away. Harry's eyes always seemed to show what he was feeling. But was it showing now? Concern? No. hermione swear she could see love and affection. Slowly harry gently lowered his head towards hers meeting her lips. * So soft * harry thought. *Oh my dear god! * Hermione was screaming to herself * its gonna happen *. Gently their lips meet. The kiss was soft and first almost uncertain but soon it developed into a passionate frenzy. Their lips were exploring each other. Gently harry pressed his tongue against her lips and was soon meet by hermione's. Hermione felt almost dizzy with the passion. Distantly she swore she could hear coughing or laughing she wasn't sure she opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of Ron and lavender smiling gleefully at her and harry. Quickly she pulled away from harry. Harry confused and still mid-kiss opened his eyes to see hermione with a shocked expression on her face. The sort she wears when ever her, harry and Ron have been caught doing something they shouldn't have been. Slowing and with some dread he turned round to see Ron and lavender standing in the doorway. 

" We go out for 5 minutes and your all over each other!" Ron said laughing out loud 

"Hermione granger!" said lavender shocked at her friend or never telling her about her feeling towards harry. Hermione looked up at he friend

" Yeah?" she tried to say innocently clearing her throat. But lavender was to shocked to speak she stood there like a gaping fish. Harry started to laugh, nervous at first but son ron then hermione and lavender soon joined in. 

" Well well well what do we have here?" a cold voice said from the doorway of the carriage. 


	3. chapter three :D

"Draco? What do u want? Come to gloat?" asked Ron 

"Why that would be way too easy weasley. So how do we have this term? Potter, weasley, brown and mud…" Draco suddenly stopped when he caught sight of the changes hermione had made throughout the summer. Bugger me he thought were did she go? Oh my god! an attractive mudblood? What next rides to the sun? 

" Cat got your tongue Draco?" asked hermione mischievously. Hermione then stood up and swayed as sexily as possible over to the door where Draco was still standing staring at her with those cold grey eyes, which now seemed to bit a bit confused and curious at the same time. 

" Excuse me please I need to go… freshen up" hermione seductively whispered in Draco's ear. With this draco, still wondering what on earth happened to hermione let her pass and looked round at the rest of the gryffindors on the carriage who by now where staring at draco trying their hardest to not burst out laughing. 

" Ah… erm… gotta... go" Draco said sounding a bit flustered.

"Did that just happen? Some one please pinch me now! " Laughed Ron. "Well harry it looks like you may have some competition." Ron said now laughing hysterically. Lavender seeing the brightness of ron face and the look of disbelief on Harry's was soon holding her stomach in fits of laughter " oh-my-god" lavender squeezed out. 

"Do you think Draco might make on hermione though?" asked harry in all seriousness. "Oh come off it harry! Even if he does do you really think our herm will be so stupid as to go out with that thing?" ron said after he abruptly recovered him self. "Yeah harry and plus hermione had liked you for _ages_." Lavender added

"She likes me?" 

"Come on harry you two were virtually eating each other's faces when we came in here!" Ron waving his hands about dramatically. Harry was cut off by his answer with hermione coming back to the carriage. 

"Has he gone?" she asked curiously. 

"Yeah" Ron said beginning to feel another bout of laughter coming on. Lavender seeing this quickly nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. 

" So hermione care to explain what that was about? What did you say in his ear?" asked lavender desperate to find out. 

"It was nothing really. I just asked him to move out of the way. I just hate it when he comes here. It's like some sort of tradition on the way to hogwarts. I just wanted to get the better of him that's all." Hermione explained whilst sitting down and pulling out her favourite book - 'hogwarts- A history' 

"_That_ book again?!?!?!" ron said astonished at the amount of times she had read it in the year he had known her. Hermione said nothing but just glared at Ron over the top of her book. The train journey may have started out but harry was positively bored by the rest of it. He and ron played a few games of exploding snap but theres only so many times you can play it over and over again. Lavender was soon off to find Parvati (sp.?) to catch up on all the summer gossip. Soon harry found himself to be the only one in the carriage awake and singing to him self (a/n I couldn't think off NE thing else! lol). He looked round and saw that Ron had fallen asleep with half a chocolate frog squashed between his palms and hermione had somehow fallen asleep with her heavy on top of her. Harry couldn't help but stare at hermione asleep. 

*She looks so peaceful * harry thought and with this he soon fell asleep his head carefully rested on hermione shoulder. 

"Harry! Harry! Helloooooo???" harry was swiftly woken up by the sound of Ron calling him and harry soon woke up to see Rons face inches away from his on. Harry tried to swat at Ron "go away" he mumbled getting into a comfier position on what he forgot to e hermione. 

"Harry? We need to go we at the station. And I cant go your on top off me" hermione said much more gently than Ron. 

" You what!" harry almost screeched out jumping up out of his seat. "Oh herm I'm sorry I didn't know" harry said as he felt his face grow as red as Rons hair. 

" Aww harry you two looked so cute sleeping like that" Ron said in a voice that sounded like a mother soothing a baby.

"Ron. Shut up" hermione snapped as she stood up straightening her clothes and walking out of the carriage. When harry steeped off the train he was greeted by the sound of hagrid doing his first year tradition. 

" Firs- year this way!" hagrid called out to the first years which seemed to be huddled together looking as frighten of hagrid as harry had the first time he saw the size of hagrid in that hut on the island before his first year. 

" Hi hagrid!" harry called out over the noise

" Harry! Hello you three! Got a special treat for you this week in class!" hagrid called back. 

" Oh no. What do think it could be?" Ron asked nervously as they walked to the horseless carriages that would take them to hogwarts. It was common knowledge between the three that hagrids idea of nice fluffy animals was the opposite of most average people. 

" A five headed horse?" harry joked also nervous of their 'treat' 

"There is no such thing as five headed horse" hermione informed them climbing into a carriage. The ride to hogwarts was filled with suggestions of the treat. Soon harry could see the great mass of hogwarts coming from behind the mountain. Home at last harry thought. I wonder what it is going o happen this year? 


	4. chapter four :D

A/N

Hey guys! Thanx 4 all Ur reviews (its only 8 but this is my 1st story! Lol) just to clear up some questions from the reviews:

Tancy- this isn't real life it's a story and I'm an impatient person! Lol

Venus- what do you mean what's happened to Cho? In the 1st chapter that harry couldn't look at Cho ne more after the whole cedric death thing coz he still feels guilty about the whole touching trophy thing. Da daaaaa

1 and plus I don't Cho or victor krums characters so I'm not going to put them in my story :P lol. And about the whole Draco pansy stuff Draco doesn't like pansy but pansy like him. And ron's got lav coz h+h stories rule!!!! Lol

Oh and who eva said something about the shift key wot r u on about? 

Ne ways on with the story…. 

Oh just quickly again! I forgot about he disclaimer thing so I'm just gonna say that the character don't belong to me etc etc but the plot does! Lol neway now it's the story…

*********************************************************************

Hastily the trio made there way through the crowds of hogwarts student waiting for their friends before going into the great hall. The sorting of the first years and the feast afterwards was the best way to start of a hogwarts year. As harry, hermione, Ron and now lavender made their way to the end of the gryffindor table hermione felt somewhat uneasy. She could feel sets of eyes on her. She glanced round in the direction of the slytherin table and she saw Draco sitting in between his two "bodyguards" Crabbe and goyle. He had a kind of creepy look on his face. He reminded hermione of some pervert she had seen on muggle TV during the holidays. Turning back she hurried to catch up with the others at the gryffindor table. A hush soon spread over the great halls as the doors where opened and mcgonnagol sternly walked down the centre of the hall followed by the timid first years. Harry watched as mcgonnagol place the well know and well used sorting hat on its stool waiting. 

" When I call your names step forward and place the hat on your head." Mcgonnagol ordered. She was known throughout hogwarts for being a strict and a sort of teacher you don't want to cross paths with but really harry and the follow gryffindor's knew there was a nicer side to her. Especially when it came to winning the house cup and quidditch matches. Harry watched and waited along with the rest of the school for the hat to start it song. Harry could see it wide mouth opening as if to take a breath. 

"A thousand years or more ago, 

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known,

Bold gryffindor, from wild moor, 

Fair ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus hogwarts began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house for each, 

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how top pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders out some brains in me

So I could chose instead! 

Now slip me snug about your ears,

Ive never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind 

And tell where you belong!"

(A/n from the 4th book! Hehee) 

The great hall rang out with a grand applause for the sorting hat. And soon the sorting was under way…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Time passes *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

And as the last person took their seat at the hufflepuff table the headmaster of hogwarts Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat. 

"Welcome! Welcome! To students old and new! Of course a few short and dull announcements before I let you feast. As usual the forbidden forest remains forbidden for everyone. Mr filch the caretaker of the school would like me to inform you that the new list of banned items is available to see outside of his office. And finally it seems to be a long running tradition at hogwarts that we can never seem to keep our defence against the dark arts teachers. So am I pleased to announce our new teacher of that subject for this and hopefully many more years Mr Bill Weasley!" as Dumbledore announced this a great bang came from the door way of the hall. Bill in all his worked up glory came striding along the centre of the hall. All the girls were soon attracted to his ruggish looks and as harry noticed he still had his claw earring and long hair. As bill passed the gryffindors table he winked a stuck his thumbs out at harry hermione and of course ron who seemed to have a very funny dumbstruck look on his face.

" Well as I have said all the announcements I have one word left to say! Feast! " And with his a grand feast of food appeared on all four house tables. 

" I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. He never told me the git" was all that Ron seemed to be able to say throughout the whole feast. Harry and hermione found this quite amusing and throughout the meal glanced at each other to find the other looking and then turning quickly in embarrassment. Sooner than harry would of liked the feast was coming to a close. He, Ron, hermione and lavender were soon found themselves walking to the gryffindor common Ron in a sleepy daze. Harry heard hermione, the new prefect, sleepily give the password to the fat lady and the portrait swung open in awe of the new students. Harry watched as hermione and dean divided the first years into male and female and guided them to their dormitories. Harry collapsed onto the nearest chair in front of the fire whilst ron and lavender were saying goodnight, well saying as much as possible when you have lips virtually glued to each others. Harry felt himself drift f thinking that he really should get to bed. 

Hermione came down the stairs after helping out the first years into their dorms to find harry asleep on a chair. Hermione looked round to find the common room empty. *I must have been up there longer than I thought* hermione decided it was best if she woke harry up to go to bed rather than leave him down here. Gently she walked over to him and called his name. "Harry? Harry?" hermione whispered gently shaking him. Harry woke up to find himself in direct eye contact with hermione's big brown eyes. "Oh erm Thanx I didn't know I feel I asleep what time is it?" 

" 11.30" hermione answered yawning. " Anyway harry we better get to bed lessons in the morning" 

"True. But hermione's about earlier today on the train? Im sorry about what happened" harry said blushing slightly at the memory. "Its ok don't worry about it. It was nice" hermione said gently " I'll see you in the morning harry" hermione said gently kissing him on the check. "Night herm" was all that harry could say. Slowly and half-asleep harry walked up the stairs to the boys dorm. Quickly due to the coldness he changed into his pyjamas and was soon dreaming of a certain brown-eyed female friend of his. 

A/n

Christ that chap was long! Way too long in fact lol sorry guys! Lol its was a bit rubbish too eek!!! lol ne way 


End file.
